Currently, circuits, e.g. sensor circuits, e.g. battery circuits, e.g. lead acid batteries, may be monitored or controlled by an electrical circuit, e.g. an external electrical circuit. Most electrical systems may include electronic control units that check the battery status, control the charging process, and generally try to elongate the battery lifetime as long as possible. The monitoring or control units may be spatially separated from the battery. In other words, the electrical circuits may not be integrated within the battery cell, but may instead be situated outside the battery cell, as shown in FIG. 1. For example, batteries, e.g. Li Po batteries which may be used for model building and mobile applications, may currently be controlled by a system in package solution. A battery cell 102 and separate control electronics 104 may be packed together in a package. Current control units 104 may oversee and control the whole battery pack but not individual cells of the battery pack. The current electronic control units may be arranged outside of the battery system, for example, in the case of Li—Po batteries, the control units may be closely packed beside the battery arrangement.